Starlight
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: A Christmas Oneshot. Danny doesn't like Christmas, but when he runs away on Christmas Eve and encounters a homless man and his daughter can they change his mind and make him see the true meaning of the holidays. Oneshot. Please R&R.


**Danny Phantom: Starlight**

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Danny Phantom, he belongs to Nickelodeon and Billionfold, Inc**

**Author's Notes: Once again the Holiday Season is about to commence and that means time to celebrate with a One-Shot. ****Do not fear I am still working on _A Phantom's Blood_**

**Danny**

They say you should never be alone during the holidays and that you spend it with family and friends. However, that is exactly what is happening to me, I am alone.

I guess I should start at the beginning as that is best way for you to understand how I came to be in this position I am in now.

Christmas is usually a time joy and happiness; kids gawk into toy store windows and make long lists in hopes of finding a wonderland toys the next day. Adults seem friendlier and people seem to act kinder towards their fellow men. They give money to charities and everyone is caring.

However for me, I feel just the opposite in people at this time. This kindness is but an illusion and come the 26th everything returns to normal. I can't stand the maddening rush of people (When I was three I was at the mall with my folks Christmas shopping. I was entranced at the toy store thinking of what I wanted for Christmas. I thought that mom and dad were beside me but they had gone to argue about Santa and left without me. I had never been so frightened; I thought I wouldn't see them ever again. Three hours later a security guard found me and helped find my parents) and the false happiness, I just can't take it.

If the holidays aren't enough alone I have been having nightmares. I see Dan Phantom escaping. I awake to find my family and friends dead under the tree with a note saying 'Merry Christmas Danny.' I look at the newspaper on the table and see Amity Park in ruins with the headline 'ghost ruins Christmas for everyone.'

That takes us to the present, Christmas Eve. The choice I make is not easy but I have do it.

I sit up in bed and look at my clock, "12:00 am" I moan as I stretch and get out of bed. I look outside and see the streetlights illuminate the snow as it falls.

I walked out of my room and went to see Jazz. She was sleeping peacefully with her Bearbert in her arms. She seemed so peaceful dreaming of what Santa might leave her (She has always sided with dad in their debate). She had asked for a new laptop and was going to get it (it was my gift to her) but now I was going to give her another gift.

"Hey, Jazz," I whispered, "I just wanted to say goodbye, I'm leaving you as it's too dangerous for me to stay," I tell her as tears well up in my eyes. "It's my gift to you, I won't let Dan kill you," I whisper as I lean over and give her a kiss as I go to my parents' room.

Dad is dressed in his Christmas jumpsuit. It's his standard orange but he has holly and snowflakes sewn on it. His Jack Fenton action figure was in his hands and a fudge covered candy cane in his mouth. Dad loved Christmas always has. I think it has to do with the fact that Christmas was always a big at his home.

When I was eight, he told me how every Christmas Eve his father would read the Nativity story to his kids and allow them to put the Crèche under the tree.

Mom is dressed in a nightgown; a quiet smile plays on her face as she dreams (knowing my luck she is dreaming of capturing Invisobill).

I remember when she used to hold me in her arms so I could help decorate the tree. I would stand there looking up at it and thinking where my presents would be. When I was five I would write on pieces of paper 'Danee's (that is how I first spelt my name) toys' hoping for stacks of toys.

Those days are long gone; I can't stand the holidays now and can't wait until they end on January 6 (the Epiphany, the last day of the Christmas Season). There are times that I wish I could go back to those days but unless Clockwork suddenly is no longer under the Observants' thumbs that won't happen.

I sigh as I walk up to their bed, "Mom, dad," I say gathering my courage to speak, "I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me and that I love you. It is because I care about you that I have to do this. Goodbye, I won't forget all you've done for me," I whispered as I leaned over and kissed my mom before leaving the room.

I walked downstairs and gazed at the Christmas Tree in the living room. Its bright lights illuminated the presents below. I see my stack of gifts among which are a new scooter helmet; the new upgrade for Doomed; a few board games and some CDs. When I was little I used to get excited about gifts (what kid doesn't) but now I don't care.

"Maybe Jazz would get some use out of them," I said as I phased out the door and stepped into the cold bleak night.

**Clockwork**

Poor Danny, my heart was racked with sorrow for him. Fearing that his dark side would be unleashed again and destroy those he holds dear he has left his home wandering in the night.

I thought for awhile, I wished there was some way to rekindle the light of this season in his despondent heart. After a minute I smiled as I had the answer I was searching for.

I floated out of the portal room of my citadel to the grand hall.

Even though I have lived here for millennia; I am still awestruck when I gaze into the large hallway. The walls are decorated with clock faces and even the floor is a massive sundial.

I head for the large stair case in the center and float up until I came to a huge vault door, "now to see if I remember the combination," I tell myself as I move the hands of the clock-lock in the right sequence and pull the door open.

This is my vault; here I keep all my treasures I have collected throughout the years. It is a testament to history, but there is one treasure that I value above all others. I keep it on a pedestal and rarely remove it from its house but this was different.

"Perfect," I said as I approached the pedestal, carefully removed the treasure from it and left as quickly as I came to begin my task.

**Danny**

I'm so cold and I don't know for how long I have been walking and I can't feel my hands and feet.

The snow and wind make it impossible to see and besides the wind all I can hear is the muffled melody of Christmas carols through the speakers on the lampposts.

I'm so weak and tired, my legs can barely support my weight and it is impossible to trudge through the knee deep snow. The bitter cold stings my eyes and I am shivering.

Finally, my knees give out and I fall face first into the deep snow, "I need to…keep going," I tell myself, where am I going is something I don't even know. I manage to pull myself up and look into the night. I could a lone star in the sky. It seemed brighter than a normal star and to point in a certain direction.

I don't know how long I stared at it until I was able to force myself to stand and continue walking. Something about the star was compelling me to follow it. I don't know what is about it that draws me to seek it but it does.

"So…tired," I mutter as I crawl through the snow, my limbs are numb and my eyes are nearly frozen shut with ice. All I wanted is curl up and go to sleep but if I do I will die and that is not option, I will not give up.

I manage crawl a few more steps to a lamppost and use it to pull me out of the snow. I am utterly lost and I don't know where I am going, but I will not go without a fight.

I lean against the post and try to look around but see nothing except white although I think I can see that star albeit faintly. However even that starts to fade as I am soon surrounded by darkness and feel the call of sleep lure me into the kingdom of dreams.

**Clockwork**

Now that I had my treasure in my hands I headed for my study.

I walked inside the room and placed my jewel, a unadorned gold box, on the table and opened it.

At this time you're maybe thinking that jewels, silver, and money would be in it, but like time itself I am unpredictable.

"Sometimes the greatest treasures are the simplest," I said as I took out some straw; a gold coin bearing the likeness of King Cyrus the Great of Persia; some grains of Frankincense and Myrrh and yes, I was there the night it happened.

Contrary to legend Christ was not born on December 25, 1 A.D (that was the results of politics and Constantine's vision of a unified Rome with a unified religion) but March of the year 3 B.C.

It was mild that night in Bethlehem, I was walking through the fields when I saw the sign (I knew what was going to happen and decided to visit the infant Messiah in person). I followed it to the stable and saw with my own eyes the marriage of Heaven and Earth.

However my spirit also ached with dread, I knew what would happen 33 years later. How one of his own would turn against him. He would be tried for Blasphemy and handed over to the Romans then crucified (crucifixion is the worst way to go). I knew what happen in three days time but still I felt sorrow that such a great man was torn away.

Anyhow, I had taken some straw from the manger as memento of the occasion and as to the gold coin, the Frankincense, and Myrrh? I returned two years later when the Magi came and offered their gifts (it took them two years to reach Judea from Persia). I had met on the way to Bethlehem and told them that I was a beggar. They stopped and gave me a gold coin and some innocence telling me to 'buy some bread and offer the incense to your God in thanksgiving for your health.' I decided anything as valuable as this should be kept so I put them in my vault and decided to give it to someone needier and now I have found that person.

I began to weave the straw together into a pattern. I was reverent as I did this saying an ancient prayer in my mind. "I hope this enlightens Danny's darkness," I told myself smiling as I continued my task.

**Danny**

I don't know how long I was out for, but when I came to I found myself in alley way, "What happened?" I ask myself as I look around.

"Papa, he's awake," a little girl no more than 5 said as she looked at me timidly. She had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and dressed in ragged clothing.

"Well this is certainly a miracle," a man (her father I assume) said as he walked up to me and checked my pulse. "Your vitals have stabilized," he said smiling, "I'm Dr. Roberts," he introduced himself.

"Danny Fenton," I said as I noticed that my hand was bandaged up.

"Don't worry Danny, you're lucky my daughter found you when she did or you wouldn't have your arms and legs," he said with a smile as he walked over to a pot hanging above a pail full of papers that was burning. "Here have some Christmas dinner," he said taking out a chipped bowl and poured what is the pot, a stew of some kind, into the bowl. "Careful, it's hot," he said as he blew on it and put the bowl to my lips.

Carefully, I took a sip. I winced as it burned my tongue for a second but in all honesty in tasted good. "Thank you, doctor," I tell him after I swallow my mouthful of strew.

"You're welcome," he said, "It's not much I know, but you are welcome to all we have," he told warmly. My heart stopped at those words, he was homeless. How could that be doctors are supposed to be rich.

"Where am I, town wise," I ask him curious to know how far from Amity Park I am.

"You're in the outskirts of Amity Park," he tells me as I sigh in relief that I am still in Amity. "You should get some rest Danny so you can recover. I'll be back to check on you," he said as he went to stir the fire.

When he left his daughter walked towards me, "Hey there what's your name," I ask her warmly.

"Anya," she said timidly, "Are you an angel, papa says they come down from Heaven on Christmas Eve to sing Jesus to sleep," she asks with curious eyes.

"No, I'm not an angel. Just a kid like you," I tell her honestly.

"Then what are you doing away from your family on Christmas Eve," she asks concerned for me.

"I ran away, I'm not much of a Christmas person and I was afraid that someone would hurt them if I stayed," I told her, it was the truth.

"How can you not love Christmas, it's the best time of the year," she told me with a smile. Normally I would have said something along the lines that, 'I just don't like the Holidays' but now I have a strange feeling in my heart. Maybe it's the fact that this little girl despite not getting any presents still loves Christmas. Maybe that is what the holidays are really about, being with family and being happy.

I had no answer for the girl and merely shrugged my shoulders at her.

"Maybe because you've never gotten a Christmas gift," she said as she handed me the doll she carried in her arms, "Merry Christmas," she tells me.

"Are you sure," I ask her nervously not sure what to do. That doll was her only toy and didn't want her to part with it.

She nodded, "Merry Christmas" she said as I took her doll.

"Thank you," I tell her as she smiles at me.

"This is our Christmas tree," she says pointing to a small 'tree' made of green pipe cleaners of and decorated with small pieces of foil.

"It's very lovely," I tell her as her father comes back.

"Now, now Annie, let him rest," he says as he checks me vitals, "Do you need anything Danny," he asks me concerned.

"No, I'm fine," I tell him smiling.

"Then get some rest, you don't want to be sick for Christmas," he tells me as he goes over to his daughter, "You too, Anya," he says as his daughter lies down and goes to sleep.

Soon I feel my eyes get heavy and pretty soon I drift off to sleep, my mind racing to figure out what the true meaning of Christmas is.

**Clockwork**

"There, finished," I said smiling at what I made. The straw I wove into a cross and placed the gold coin in the center of it and I used the incense to give the cross and coin an aroma.

I placed the item into an old wooden box and wrapped it in gold foil with a silver bow on top. It was a work of art and proud of it. Now all I had to do was deliver it.

I picked up the box and opened a portal to where Danny was staying.

When I arrived, I looked at the people sleeping, there is one thing I respect about the mortal race is their optimism. Even though this man and his child are poor they still manage to enjoy the holidays.

"Your parents are worried about you," I tell the sleeping Danny as I gently pick him up when I hear something behind me. I turn around and see the doctor's daughter looking at me.

"Are you an angel?" she asks me.

"In way I am," I tell her warmly with a smile. It is true angels are related to ghosts as both are spirits and I am closer to angels than the souls of the deceased.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Angel?" she asks curious as what I was doing in her home.

"I am Danny's guardian angel and come to take him back to his parents," I tell her.

She looks at the gift in my hand and asks, "Is that for Danny?" she asks hoping it might for her.

"It is but I have a gift for you as well," I tell her as I remove a watch from my glove and give it to her, "this is a magic watch and will let you see the happiest moments of your life anytime you want to see them," I say as I place it on her wrist and smile, "Merry Christmas, Anya," I tell her warmly.

"How do you know my name," she asks amazed at my knowledge.

"I'm an angel remember?" I tell as I open a portal and leave with the sleeping Danny.

Soon, we arrive back at the Fenton Works; I hover inside and go up to his room. I gently lay the boy in his bed and a pull the covers over him. Then I place the gift in his hands. "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night," I tell as I open a portal back to my lair to go back to my job to watch over time.

**Danny**

"DANNY WAKE UP! DANNY WAKE UP!" I hear someone yell as I open my eyes and see Jazz standing in front of my bed. How did I get back to my house, the last thing I remember I was with the doctor and his daughter? Could it have been a dream?

I feel strange, like I'm a kid all over again. I don't feel depressed or anything and for once I am excited that it is Christmas. Dream or not, I think seeing Anya's excitement that it's Christmas made me realize Christmas isn't about presents or anything shallow like that, but being with family and friends celebrating that gift given to us two-thousand years ago.

Speaking of gifts, I notice a gift on my bed, "to: Danny Fenton From: CW" I read as I look at the box, it was from Clockwork. Slowly I unwrap it and see a wooden box, "This looks like it come from the ancient world," I comment as I open and find a cross made of straw with a gold coin in the center. It had a beautiful fragrance both sweet and bitter at the same time. However the strangest quality is that holding gives me a strange feeling in my heart a sense of peace and tranquility.

"DANNY HURRY UP!" Jazz yells from the stairs.

"Okay, I'm coming," I tell as I hang the cross on the wall and race down the stairs full of happiness for once and thankful for all I have.

**The End.**


End file.
